1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a surveillance camera with integrated support for the surveillance of public or private premises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known surveillance camera, comprising a filming device enclosed in a casing, is generally installed in a support independent of the package and has visible input/output connection wires, thus making the camera vulnerable and subject to acts of vandalism. Besides, such a camera is generally not discreet and is therefore easy to locate. It is difficult, even impossible, to swivel such a camera, and this means that it cannot be installed just anywhere. It cannot be installed immediately, and requires adequate tools.
There also exist cameras that can be flush-mounted and are therefore discreet and more resistant to acts of vandalism, but they are difficult to install, cannot been swivelled and cannot be used for surveillance in all directions of space.